The Last Fight
by Minene Uryuu
Summary: Rodeada de sufrimiento, esclavismo y muerte, no quiso seguir perdiendo a la gente que amaba, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer era alejarse.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Fight**

**Capítulo 1**

_Lo odiaba. _Odiaba no poder tener la vida cotidiana que la _gente normal _tenía. Odiaba tener que despertar en una _celda_, acostada en el piso, y no en una habitación, sobre una mullida cama. Odiaba no poder despertar y ver a su familia una vez más, o a lo que ella llamaba familia pues su padre las maltrataba. A ella y a su madre.

Odiaba su rutina, su calidad de vida y su _trabajo. _El trabajo era una de las cosas que más odiaba, pero estaba forzada a hacerlo. Ser una _chica de pelea ilegal _tenía su costo: pelear por su vida todos los días. Estaba lo suficientemente fuerte y entrenada como para sobrevivir, pero todos los días el reto aumentaba. Hacía todo lo posible para ganar, pues si perdía el castigo era peor que la pelea. No tenía lazo alguno con nadie. Después de aquel día se le complicó bastante comunicarse con gente, cualquier persona que no fuera su _dueño_.

–_Escóndete, cariño, rápido, ya llegará papá– le decía su madre. Había pasado tanto tiempo _–_11 años para ser exacta_–_ que su rostro se borró permanentemente de sus recuerdos. _

_Pasó corriendo lo más rápido posible con sus cortas piernas _–_a la edad de 5 años_–_ a través del pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, escondiéndose en su armario lleno de vestidos y abrigos esponjosos. Eran tantos que no se notaba su presencia detrás de la ropa._

_El ruido del auto hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Ahora venía lo peor._

_Su padre no era el más cariñoso de todos, ella se alegraba de que se ausentara de su casa por largo tiempo. Solo disfrutaba la compañía de su madre. _

_Pasó un largo tiempo acompañado de ruidos fuertes y gritos en la cocina que se iban trasladando a la habitación continua: la de sus padres. Estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero tuvo un pequeño presentimiento de que esta vez sería diferente. _

_Gritos de parte de su madre atormentaban sus oídos por lo que atinó a cubrirlos con sus pequeñas manos. Golpes cada vez más fuertes se escuchaban._

_Silencio._

_Unos pasos fuertes se aproximaban hacia donde ella estaba lo cual aceleró su corazón a tal velocidad que parecía salirse de su pecho. El armario se abrió de manera repentina mostrando la cara de serpiente de su padre llena de sangre. Sakura imaginó lo peor._

Un golpe la sacó de su recuerdo, de su _pesadilla. _Era hora, hora de ir a "trabajar".

–¿Preparada, _Grumpy Bunny_?–. Se había olvidado de otra cosa, también odiaba ese sobrenombre que le había puesto su dueño. Su padre la había vendido al mercado negro donde se traficaban personas y niños. El hombre que la compró era simplemente otro empleado de la sucia organización de peleas ilegales, y se podría decir que Sakura ganó fama como una de las mujeres más fuertes del lugar a pesar de todavía conservar una figura delicada.

–Cállate– le contestó tajante.–¿Quién es el idiota de hoy?–.

–Correción: _la _idiota– le contestó su entrenador. A él no lo odiaba, pero tampoco lo quería, le agradaba en cierto modo pues pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando con él.– Y tenemos a... Uzumaki Karin, mejor conocida como _Laba Girl_–. Rió ante su dramatización, y también sobre el nombre. "Laba Girl", ¿acaso no podía ser más original? –Ve a cambiarte, nos están esperando–. Ahora pasaría al vestíbulo.

Era un lugar bastante oscuro como las celdas. Su entrenador abrió un casillero que tenía su _estúpido_ sobrenombre –como ella le decía– y sacó su ropa de pelea: un short negro con un conejo en la cadera y un corpiño deportivo color rosa como su cabello. Por una parte odiaba su color, pero por otra parte lo amaba porque le recordaba a su madre.

Salió del vestidor directamente a ponerse sus vendas en las muñecas. Nada de zapatos, no estaban permitidos, porque el líder de la maldita organización decía que debía ser una _pelea limpia_. Ella no tenía problema en pelear descalza.

Una vez terminada la elongación caminó directamente con su entrenador hasta el área de pelea. No se le hacía raro pelear con una mujer, ya había peleado así antes, pero últimamente estuvo peleando con hombres ligeramente más altos que ella.

El anunciador tomó el micrófono y se paró en medio del área y comenzó a relatar.

–Con un peso de 50 kilos 500 gramos, tenemos a_... ¡Laba Girl!_–_. _Y por fin salió a luz la mujer que pelearía con Sakura. Era una chica básicamente como ella, un poco más alta, con lentes de marco negro, con cabello y ojos rojo escarlata. Sakura ignoraba olímpicamente sus muecas e insultos.

–Y con un peso de 50 kilos 700 gramos, _¡Grumpy~ Bunny!_–. Dicho esto Sakura salió de la oscuridad a estar abajo del reflector.

Las personas gritaban y hacían sus apuestas sobre las 2 peleadoras. Era un lugar bastante organizado para ser ilegal.

Antes de comenzar las peleadoras debían apretarse las manos. Cuando Sakura extendió su mano, Karin simplemente la rechazo y la escupió... Justo cuando la campana había sonado.

Por esas acciones Karin iba a _pagar_. Sin esperar Sakura tiró un derechazo en su mejilla izquierda. Ahí fue cuando los gritos se hicieron más fuertes. Karin se apartó retrocediendo mientras Sakura se acercaba en pose defensiva. Grumpy Bunny se exasperó por la espera de Karin y empezó a golpearla con izquierda y derecha esquivando los golpes al aire que pegaba Karin.

.

.

.

–¿Entramos? Estoy seguro que es aquí– habló un chico de cabello y ojos color negro azabache. Sasuke.

–¡A eso vinimos, teme!– le replicó en forma de regaño un chico rubio de ojos azules y tatuajes como bigotes las mejillas. Naruto.

–S-sería mejor a-apresurarnos–les contestó una chica tímida de cabello oscuro y largo con ojos blancos raramente sin pupilas. Hinata.

–¡Vayan de una vez!– esta vez habló una chica rubia con el cabello largo recogido en una coleta dejando que un mechón cubiera su ojo izquierdo de color celeste. Ino.

Los dos chicos se bajaron de la camioneta en dirección a una clase de estadio o galpón donde, según los reportes, se llevan a cabo peleas ilegales de hombres y mujeres, hasta de niños.

Una vez que ingresaron ningún ojo se posó sobre ellos ya que habían dos personas peleando. Se sorprendieron al ver que eran mujeres, al parecer la pelirrosa iba ganando pues estaba sentada sobre la otra mujer golpeándola en la cara. La de pelo rojo no se movía.

Uno de los chicos, Naruto, salió sigilosamente del galpón e hizo señales a la camioneta donde se encontraban las chicas para que el plan se ejecutara: Clausurar el lugar, liberar a las personas que trabajaban ahí y llevar a prisión a los dueños del lugar y de la organización.

El grupo de chicos era parte de la O.G.P.I.T.P.: Organización Gubernamental _contra_ las Peleas Ilegales y Tráfico de Personas. No era un trabajo fácil estar ahí, hay que estar atentos los rumores y noticias.

.

.

.

No quería seguir golpeándola, pero la última vez que no lo hizo Laba Girl la golpeó bastante fuerte en la boca lo cual le produjo un sangrado. Su entrenador le dijo que si no la dejaba Knock Out en el ring podrían castigarme porque podría ser considerado como que perdió la pelea. Y perder una pelea significa perder dinero y a su dueño no le gustaba perder dinero.

Cuando terminó el combate, sus manos estaban bañadas en sangre y estaba exhausta. La gente hacía coro al nombre de Grumpy Bunny.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, las puertas del lugar fueron derrumbadas. Una patrulla de hombres armados con la típica vestimenta de los policías, solo que estos llevaban armas, estaban dispuestos a disparar cualquier cosa que se moviera o huyera del lugar.

Empezó a mirar a todos lados de reojo, y sus ojos se posaron sobre los de un chico de ojos color negro profundo, que la miraban a tentamente.

Se quedó paralizada en su lugar, inmóvil. No sabía si lo que estaba pasando era algo bueno o algo malo, solo atinó a fruncir el ceño y correr hacia el interior del lugar, hacia una celda en especial.

–_Pts_... Konohamaru...– susurró Sakura lo suficientemente alto como para que solo él la escuchara.

Konohamary era un pequeño niño de uno años, pequeño y de cabello y ojos color café, llevaba consigo una bufanda muy larga, según él era de su padre. Aparentemente él no recuerda a su madre.

–Hmm... ¿Sakura-chan?– murmuró Konohamaru algo adormecido porque estaba descansando después de un día lleno de trabajo, a él lo obligaban a trabajar en una cosecha a unos kilómetros del lugar donde se encontraban.

–Konoraharu, despierta, ya vinieron...– le comentó Sakura con una alegría que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo.

–¿V-vinieron...?– contestó con la misma alegría. Hacía mucho tiempo que Sakura no lo veía sonreír de una manera tan ámplia. Él le regalaba sonrisas pequeñas todos los días, las cuales le alegraban el día.

-Sí, están interniviendo en el frente, hay que apresurarnos...– dijo Sakura. Se dio cuenta que no tenía la llave de la celda de Konohamaru, pero no era problema para ella.

Sakura había intentado innumerables veces escapar, y lo habría conseguido de no ser porque siempre la atrapaban saliendo por la puerta trasera y llevango consigo a Konohamaru. Ella sabía las consecuencias de escaparse: castigo, el cual implicaba algo de tortura física y psicológica. Y no solo la castigaban a ella, sino que a Konohamaru también, pero ella pedía que solo aplicaran el castigo a ella, Konohamaru no tenía la culpa.

Tomó un clip para el cabello que tenía escondido en su corpiño y lo abrió de tal forma que podría abrir la cerradura de la celda.

Cuando terminó de abrirla, movió la puerta hecha de barrotes y Konohamaru se colgó de ella como un koala, ella lo cargó abrazándolo y se dirigieron al frente para ver qué pasaba.

.

.

.

Las chicas que estaban en la camioneta, al recibir la señal de Naruto, llamaron a todas las unidades disponibles para detener el crimen que se estaba cometiendo en el galpón.

Aproximadamente cinco o seis camionetas rodearon el lugar desde la entrada delantera, trasera y lateral. Todo el galpón estaba rodeado, no había manera de que alguna persona saliera de ahí. Decenas de hombres armados salieron de las camionetas hacia el lugar.

–Solo espero que todo salga bien– dijo Ino mirando por la ventana.

Hinata solo atinó a asentir y seguir mirando atentamente el galpón.

.

.

.

Sasuke miraba atentamente a la pelirrosa que estaba parada mirando a la otra luchadora tirada en el piso con la cara ensangrientada. Se sorprendió de lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser esa chica incluso teniendo esa figura tan delicada.

Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, las puertas del lugar fueron abiertas de una manera brutal dejando paso a decenas de policías armados que ingresaban al galpón.

A pesar de eso, Sasuke seguía mirando a la chica, la cual le dio una mirada atenta y rápida. Después apartó sus ojos de él, y se dirigió corriendo hacia adentro del lugar.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia donde estaba Naruto.

–Dobe, de las chicas que estaban peleando, la roja parece muerta y la rosada se fue a la parte trasera del galpón–. Dicho esto Naruto le dijo que sería mejor que Hinata e Ino se encargaran de sacarla de ahí.

.

.

.

Hinata sintió que su teléfono vibraba, y la llamada era de Naruto.

–¿N-Naruto-kun?– contestó.

–Hinata-chan, hay una chica que estaba peleando, el Teme la vio irse hacia la parte trasera del galpón, queríamos que Ino y tú fueran a buscarla–

–C-Claro, ya le digo–. Dicho esto, le contó a Ino lo que Naruto le pidió y se dirigieron hacia donde Naruto les dijo.

Ingresaron al galpón, el aire era pesado, y olía a óxido: sangre. Lo que vieron las impactó demasiado: una chica medio muerta en el piso, era una de las luchadoras.

–¿Por dónde dijeron que se fue?– preguntó Ino a los chicos.

–Por el fondo– dijo Sasuke apuntando hacia una puerta enorme que se dirigía hacia la parte trasera del galpón.

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia ahí cuando la encontraron.

.

.

.

Sakura seguía corriendo por los pasillos tratando de encontrar la habitación con las llaves. Cuando las encontró, corrió hasta la entrada trasera del lugar.

Cuando llegó tomó la llave de la puerta y la abrió, pero la puerta era muy pesada, así que tuvo que soltar a Konohamaru para poder moverla. Cuando estaba moviéndola, aparecieron unas chias al final del pasillo, a unos 5 metros de donde ellos se encontraban. .

.

Ahí fue donde vieron a la chica, estaba en shorts y un corpiño deportivo. Aparte de eso notaron que estaba descalza y bañana en sangre, estaba esparcida sobre sus manos, brazos, ppiernas y cara. Su cabello era... ¿Rosa? Sí, era rosa. Nunca habían visto algo así.

En cuanto la chica notó su presencia, se puso en pose de ataque por delante del pequeño que la acompañaba. Se notaba que nunca estuvieron en contacto con otra gente porque las miraban con desconfianza. Sakura estaba dispuesta a atacar hasta que una de las chicas habló.

–N-No te preocupes... Solo vinimos a ayudar– dijo Hinata con algo de nerviosismo.

Sakura todavía no se tranquilizaba.

–Ya están deteniendo a las personas de ahí afuera– dijo Ino apuntanto hacia afuera

Sakura se paró en manera recta, analizandolas con la mirada. Todavía desconfiaba, pero como no tenían ningun objeto contundente les pareció inofensivas.

–¿Qué nos van a hacer?– fue lo único que Sakura atinó a responder.

–Por ahora, los llevaremos en camioneta hacia un hospital para que te atiendan y después veremos qué deciden hacer– respondió Ino con seguridad

A Sakura le pareció bien, aunque seguía dudando. Lo único que hizo fue abrir la enorme y pesada puerta, cargar a Konohamaru y salir por primera vez en 10 años a la luz del día.

Le costó demasiado acostumbrarse a la luz, pero era lo de menos. Cuando logró acomodar la vista vio varias camionetas, al chico que había visto en la platea del lugar junto a otro chico rubio que le sonreía.

Konohamaru estaba algo nervioso así que abrazó a Sakura escondiendo su cara en su cuello.

Las chicas le dijeron a Sakura que subiera a la camioneta, así les dieron una frazada y algo para comer y beber. Sakura estaba tan contenta de que alguien por fin los había sacado de ese oscuro lugar, pero no se permitía a sonreír delante de otras personas que no fueran Konohamaru.

La camioneta empezó a andar. Sakura mantenía su mirada en el suelo, y cuando la levantaba miraba a las personas que la acompañaban regalándole sonrisas de confianza y calidez. Por último miró a Konohamaru, la única persona que era de su importancia.

Lo que vio la tranquilizó como si hubieran sacado un peso enorme de sus hombros: vio a Konohamaru _feliz._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Fight **

**Capítulo 2 **

A lo largo del viaje, para matar el tiempo, me fueron hiciendo preguntas como cuánto tiempo llevo ahí, cuál era mi nombre y demás cosas.

–Sakura-chan, ¿de qué murió tu madre?– me preguntó Naruto tomando un sorbo de una botella de agua.

–A golpes**–** contesté con simpleza mientras seguía comiendo un sandwich que me dieron. Dicho esto Naruto escupió el agua que llevaba en su boca, Sasuke se ahogó con la comida, Ino también y Hinata me miraba sorprendida, como si hubiera matado a alguien. Konohamaru solo miraba a la ventada mientras comía. Él ya me conocía bastante.

La consulta en el hospital no tomó tanto tiempo, de hecho tomó menos de lo que esperaba. La doctora, que al parecer conocía a los chicos que nos _rescataron_, era bastante buena en su oficio. Tsunade, como me dijo que se llamaba, logró desinfectar todas las heridas que tenía, incluyendo las internas.

También atendió a Konohamaru, al cual le dijo que tendría que tener una dieta balanceada ya que estaba algo desnutrido. Dijo que yo estaba bien, solo tendría que comer saludable y seguir haciendo actividad física como la que estuve manteniendo prácticamente toda mi vida, solo que lejos de las peleas.

Cuando terminamos todo lo necesario, nos dimos cuenta -Konohamaru y yo- que... No teníamos a dónde ir. Hacía años que no teníamos contacto con nuestra familia. Mi padre podría estar muerto, al igual de los padres del menor.

–Nee~, Sakura-chan–. La voz de Naruto me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ya estábamos en la camioneta planeándo qué hacer conmigo y Konohamaru.

–Dadas las circunstancias, no creo que tengas a dónde ir–. Esta vez habló Sasuke.

–Sakura-san, ¿qué le parece si se hospedara en nuestra casa temporalmente?–. La idea de Hinata se veía tentadora, pero sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que algo malo sucediera.

–Creo que hasta ahora eso es lo más conveniente, pero no prometo quedarme por tanto tiempo– contesté. No sé porqué pero Hinata sonrió. Yo tampoco veo mala la idea de quedarme un tiempo.

–Entonces vamos– dijo Naruto arrancando la camioneta rumbo a la casa de ellos. Me pareció curioso que vivan juntos.

.

.

.

Un hombre sentado detrás de un escritorio miraba con rabia un vaso de whisky con hielo. Era la 2° vez que pasaba algo como eso: allanaban uno de sus galpones. Orochimaru se había dedicado toda su vida a las peleas ilegales. Él era dueño de los galpones que estaban esparcidos a unos kilómetros de la ciudad. Esa Organización era todo lo que tenía, así era como él se ganaba la vida, pero los problemas empezaron a aumentar.

–Orochimaru-sama, ¿qué va a hacer al respecto? Se llevaron a su hija. La mejor de la compañía– le dijo un hombre a Orochimaru.

–No sé, ya lo voy a pensar. Por ahora, lo principal es traer a la chiquilla de vuelta– dijo mirando una foto que tenía en su escritorio. La foto mostraba a Sakura de 4 años de edad con un lindo vestido color verde manzana el cual resaltaba sus ojos verde jade. –Me aseguraré de que vuelvas a estar en mis manos–.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a la casa que ellos compartían, me di cuenta que era bastante espaciosa. Era de dos pisos, exteriormente de color amarillo crema y rojo ladrillo, y por adentro de color blanco pandero con pintura texturada. El living, que estaba conectado con el comedor y cocina, era grande con un sofá con forma de "L" color blanco, un mueble color caoba con un televisor sobre él. Tomé en cuenta la decoración; cuadros grandes de colores; dos candelabros minimalistas de alambre con forma de tulipán; dos figuras en piedra; y otros dos cuadros de madera.

La cocina era espaciosa, con mesada de acero inoxidable. La isla contenía las hornallas, la campana y un mini-bar con banquetas. Detrás de la isla estaba el horno eléctrico en medio de dos muebles de puertas de vidrio. En la cocina habían decorativos coloridos como una gallina de tela para guardar las bolsas de supermercado y un hombrecito para sostener los cuchillos grandes.

–Hinata-chan, ¿hay alguna habitación disponible para Sakura-san?– le susurró Ino a Hinata.

–Sí, enfrente a mi habitación, al lado del baño–. Hacía mucho que no estaba en una casa, menos en una habitación.

–Sakura-san, ¿le importaría seguirme?– me preguntó Hinata.

–Hinata-san, no me trates con formalidad, puedes llamarme "Sakura-chan"–le dije. No me gustan tanto las formalidades.

–B-bueno, S-Sakura-chan–. Fue bastante reconfortante que otras personas me llamaran por mi nombre aparte de Konohamaru.

Fuimos escaleras arriba. Al terminar la escalera pude ver la puerta del baño, a la derecha está otra puerta que debe llevar a otra habitación. Yendo más a la derecha, hay un pasillo corto donde hay otra puerta, que supuestamente es otra habitación. Hasta ahora, las dos habitaciones dan a la calle. A la izquierda, hay 3 puertas; una continua al baño; otra en frente de esa habitación; y otra cerrando el pasillo.

Por lo que pude oir, mi habitación sería la continua al baño. Hinata abrió la puerta.

Las paredes eran de color verde manzana y escarlata. Se veía acojedora. Habían dos camas de 1 plaza y media con sábanas blancas y acolchados grises. Una mesita de luz separaba las camas. El piso era de madera, había un escritorio color blanco y un armario de 1.80 metros de ancho por dos metros de alto. Me pareció un cuarto bastante organizado, como si estuviera preparado para visitas.

–Pueden quedarse aquí, Sakura-chan, si necesitas algo puedes llamarme, estoy en la habitación de enfrente. Con Ino te podemos prestar ropa hasta que vayamos a comprar ropa para ti y para Konohamaru-kun– dijo mirando a Konohamaru con ternura, el cual miraba la habitación embobado.

–Está bien, muchas gracias por la hospitalidad– agradecí. Hacía bastante tiempo que no agradecía profundamente algo.

–No es nada–. Después de eso, se retiró.

Konohamaru me miró.

–¿Y? ¿Qué piensas, Konohamaru-chan~?–le dije.

–No puedo describirlo... Es algo... ¡GRANDIOSO! ¡Nunca me sentí tan feliz!– me contestó abrazándome con fuerza. La verdad es que nunca había visto a Konohamaru tan feliz.

–Konohamaru...– dije apartándolo un poco–... Solo necesito que te cuides, no te separes de estas personas, por favor, promételo– le pedí. Si algo le pasara a él, no me lo perdonaría.

–Lo prometo, pero ¿por qué?– me preguntó con inocencia.

–Por nada, solo quería serciorarme de que no te separarás de mí– dije _pokeándolo_ en la nariz a lo cual rió. Lo alcé y nos tiramos sobre una de las camas.

–Esponjosa, ¿no?– le dije mientras nos reíamos.

.

.

–Se oyen muy felices, ¿verdad?– preguntó Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa.

–Por una parte me alegra, pero por otra me da pena– contestó Ino.

–¿Por qué, Ino-chan?– dice Hinata.

–Porque significa que no han experimentado cosas así hace tiempo–. La sala quedó en silencio.

Se oye que la puerta se abre y Konohamaru baja por las escaleras. Sakura le sigue mientras mira a Ino.

–Ino-san, ¿puedo tomar una ducha?– pregunta Sakura.

–Claro, solo déjame traerte una toalla. ¿También te vas a bañar, Konohamaru-chan?– preguntó Ino.

–Sí, sí, por favor– contesta Konohamaru apresuradamente.

Después de un rato Ino volvió con toallas.

–¿Te gustaría que te ayude con la regulación de temperatura?– me preguntó Ino con cortesía.

–Está bien– le contestó Sakura con simpleza.

Ingresaron al baño. Tenía varias duchas, las cuales estaban a 1 metro de la tina. Había, además, un tocador con dos duchas de mano y varias cosas como champú, acondicionadores y jabón.

Ino comenzó a regular el agua mientras Sakura la observaba.

–¿Está bien ahí?– preguntó Ino.

Después de tocar el agua Sakura aclaró que estaba caliente, a lo que Ino la puso más fría. Ino volvió a preguntar y Sakura contestó con lo mismo: "Está caliente". Ino no volvió a regularla, ya bastante fría estaba el agua. Lo que hizo fue tomar un bowl que había en el baño y tirárselo a Sakura diciendo "ESTÁ BIEN". Sakura no se iba a quedar atrás, por lo que tomó la ducha de mano mojando a Ino con agua fría.

–¡Me voy a tener que bañar de nuevo!– replicó Ino.

–Tú empezaste– contestó Sakura empezando a desvestirse.

Ino le lanzó una mirada fulminante mientras salía del baño a buscar otra toalla para tomar un baño.

Cuando llegó, Sakura estaba sentada en uno de los bancos con una ducha encendida. Konohamaru estaba en la tina con el agua hasta el cuello y con los ojos cerrados disfrutando a pleno el calor del agua.

Ino comenzó a desvestirse cuando notó todas las cicatrices en la espalda de Sakura. Si esas eran la de su espalda, no quería ni imaginar las que tenía en el resto del cuerpo. La mayoría eran cicatrices leves, pero había que eran bastante profundas.

Sakura notó su mirada y volteó a verla. Lo que sorprendió a Ino fue que, en vez de una mirada matadora, Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa.

Ino solo atinó a sonrojarse y sonreírle. Ya sentada al lado de Sakura, pudo notar que el agua que pasaba por el cuerpo de Sakura se tornaba roja y era por causa de la sangre seca que estaba pegada en su cuerpo. Eso le hizo recordar la chica que estaba tirada en el piso del galpón que habían allanado. Decidió preguntarle sobre eso.

–Sakura-chan, ¿quién era la chica que estaba en el galpón? Tenía el pelo rojo–. Dicho esto Sakura se quedó inmóvil y con los ojos perdidos en un lugar impreciso.

–Esa era Karin, _Laba Girl_, me obligaron a pelear contra ella–explicó Sakura. Se notaba que no quería dar más detalles.

Ino se quedó callada.

El resto del baño surgió en silencio, hasta que a Ino se le ocurrió preguntar algo.

–¿Cómo hacen todas para tenerlas de ese tamaño?– preguntó _pokeando_ un pecho de Sakura. Sakura la miró con una ceja en alto.

–Emmm...–. Sakura no sabía cómo responder.– No sabría decirte–

–Meh~ lo mismo dice Hinata– dijo haciendo un puchero. Sakura rió un poco ante ese comportamiendo infantil.

–Nee~, Ino-chan–. Sakura llamó su atención.– ¿Mañana me acompañarías a conseguir algo de ropa?–

–Con mucho gusto– contestó con una sonrisa.

–Gracias–. Dicho esto tomó una toalla y empezó a secarse. Konohamaru hizo lo mismo, pero se quedó pensando algo.

–Ino-san– la llamó Konohamaru

–¿Qué pasa, Konohamaru?–.

–¿Qué me voy a poner?– preguntó.

–Hinata-chan puso a lavar tu ropa, cuando salí, dejé la ropa en un canasto afuera del baño. Puedes preguntarle a Hinata-chan si ya está seca-.

–Gracias– contestó Konohamaru con una sonrisa.

Después del largo baño, vino la parte de la cena. Sakura vestía un jean color azul claro, un buzo delgado color verde petróleo con capucha y unas pantuflas blancas como las que todos usaban. Konohamaru vestía su misma ropa, solo que ahora a ésta se le podían ver los colores reales: una bermuda color beige, una remera manga tres cuartos color amarillo apagado con un dibujo anaranjado en el centro y, como siempre, su típica bufanda color azul marino, traía también unas pantuflas, solo que estas eran un poco grandes, por lo que se tropezaba con frecuencia siendo alzancado por Sakura antes de que callera de cara al piso.

Sakura tomó asiento en el sofá, encontrándose a Naruto viendo televisión y a Sasuke con su teléfono. La curiosidad de Sakura llamó la atención de Sasuke.

–¿Qué tanto ves?

–Nada, iba a 'tratar' de iniciar una conversación, pero con el carácter que tienes se me fueron las ganas–. Dicho esto, Sakura concentró su atención en la televisión mientras acariciaba unas trencitas que Ino le había hecho en el cabello, era esparcidas por la parte inferior de su cabeza.

Sasuke se quedó perplejo. Nadie osaba a contestarle así, él estaba acostumbrado a ser el cortante. Naruto trataba de no reírse ante la reacción de Sasuke, por lo que se ganó una mirada fulminante por parte del mencionado y una sonrisa cómplice de Sakura.

–Chicos, vengan a comer– Hinata dijo mientras dejaba los últimos platos en la mesa.

Sakura miró la mesa con un leve brillo en los ojos. Konohamaru ya estaba sentado en la mesa partiendo los palillos para comenzar a comer. Ella tomó asiento junto a Konohamaru, quien estaba a su izquierda. Naruto se sentó en la punta a la derecha de Sakura. Hinata se sentó enfrente de Sakura, mientras Ino estaba a su derecha. El restante era Sasuke, que estaba sentado en la otra punta.

Todos comenzaron a poner comida en sus platos hasta el punto que quedara un solo onigiri. La pelea entre Sakura y Naruto comenzó.

Una pelea de palillos se llevaba a cabo en el plato. Ambos maniobraban a la perfección los palillos dejando al resto de los comensales asombrados. Con los palillos enredados de alguna manera, lo que quedaba era ver quién tomaba el onigiri. A Sakura no le gustaba perder...

–Perdón, Naruto– dijo Sakura tomando sus palillos con fuerza y levantándolos acarreando los palillos de Naruto que saltaron a la otra mano de Sakura mientras ella tomaba el último onigiri con sus palillos.

–¡¿Eh?! ¡No vale, fue trampa!– dijo apuntanto a Sakura, la cual disfrutaba su victoria al máximo.

–No fue trampa, solo hice un movimiendo con las manos, deberías cuidar cómo sostienes los palillos. Además me disculpé– se defendió soltándo una carcajada y devolviéndole sus palillos.

–Por lo menos dame la mitad–. El puchero de Naruto era enorme.

–No.

–Sakura-chan– la llamó Konohamaru.–¿Me das la mitad de tu onigiri?– preguntó haciendo carita de perrito tierno con ojos grandes y brillosos.

–Claro– dijo cortanto el onigiri y poniéndolo en su plato.

Naruto se quedó balbuceando cosas mientras apuntaba el plato de Konohamaru con la mano y mirando cómo Konohamaru le sacaba la lengua con una miraba maleva.

–No seas así, Naruto-kun– interrumpió Hinata.–Es solo un niño– dijo mientras miraba con ternura a Konohamaru.

–Exacto, una cosa es _ser_ un niño, otra es _comportarse_ como un niño, o en tu caso, como un idiota–. Las palabras de Ino hicieron reír a Sakura.

La noche pasó considerablemente rápido entre risas y berrinches por parte de Naruto sobre la insensibilidad de Sakura ante él.

Después de la humillación que _sufrió_ Sasuke, no quería ni dirigirle la palabra a Sakura.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se levantó temprano como de costumbre, solo que cuando lo hizo se encontró sola ya que todos seguían durmiendo. Se puso a pensar: ¿quién se despierta a las 5 de la mañana diariamente? Rió ante su razonamiento. Aburrida, se aseó, se vistió con la ropa que llevaba la noche anterior y fue escaleras abajo a desayunar algo.

Increíblemente se encontró con el pelinegro en la cocina tomándo café. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Los ojos de ambos eran opacos, pero con la luz del amanecer entrando por la ventana se veía claramente el color jade brillante que poseía Sakura, sin contar con el intenso color azabache de los ojos de Sasuke.

–Buenos días–. A Sakura parecía importarle un comino lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Sasuke. Procedió a servirse algo del café que había quedado en la cafetera.

–Hmp, buenos días– contestó Sasuke mirándola de reojo.

Ambos mirando el sol intensamente rojo con tintes naranjas entrar por la ventana mientras estaban sentados en las banquetas en la barra que había en la cocina.

Era un silencio cómodo, ya que ambos eran de pocas palabras.

Una vez terminada la taza de café, Sakura se levantó a lavarla. Fue el momento donde Sasuke aprovechó para examinarla con la vista.

Cualquier chico sería tan vulgar como para describirla con palabras que, según Sasuke, serían palabras de un salame. Sasuke prefería describirla simplemente con una: guapa. No podía negarlo.

No se había percatado de la mirada de Sakura.

–"¿Qué tanto ves?"– dijo imitando la voz de Sasuke la noche anterior con una sonrisa burlona.

Sasuke solo atino a tirar una mirada fulminante mientras tomaba su último trago de café y dejaba la taza donde Sakura estaba lavando.

–_Nada–_ dijo resaltando cada sílaba por separado. Sakura tomó la taza de Sasuke y la lavó. Sasuke se retiró al living a ver la televisión.

Sakura se entretuvo viendo los libros que había en una pequeña biblioteca debajo de la escalera. Se entretuvo con "Correr o Morir" de James Dashner. A Sakura no le costaba leer, si bien no había asistido a un instituto cuando era niña, una mujer que trabajaba en la Organización le estuvo enseñando lo básico a espaldas de los supervisores de la "empresa".

La última vez que había visto a esa mujer fue hace dos años. Después de eso no supo qué era de esa mujer, si ya la habían matado o qué. Pero ya no quería involucrarse con ese tema. Era lo último que en lo que quería pensar, pero en el fondo sabía que no estaba del todo separada de ellos.

No pudo evitar desconcentrarse de su lectura, así que optó por dejar el separador en la página y cerrar el libro. Se quedó sentada en un sofá individual sumida en la tranquilidad de la habitación mientras miraba una de las ventanas. El cielo era color naranja con tintes rosados.

Silencio.

El silencio que tanto amaba, el silencio que la había acompañado a lo largo de su vida.

Se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y dejándo ver una pequeña silueta.

–Buenos días, Konohamaru– le dijo con una de esas sonrisas que ella solo le sabía dar a él.

–Buenos días, Sakura-chan– contestó Konohamaru balbuceándo mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla a la pelirrosada, la cual sonrió ante su gesto.

–¿Quieres algo para desayunar?–

–Sí, por favor. Nee~, Sakura-chan–

–¿Qué pasa?–

–¿Te importaría cargarme? Tengo sueño aún–

Sakura no contestó, solo atinó a sonreír y cargarlo. Aún con Konohamaru en brazos, se las arregló para preparar una taza de té negro, solo que para servir el agua dejó a Konohamaru en una de las banquetas.

Preparó su espacio con un individual, una cuchara grande, un plato pequeño, azúcar y unas galletas que encontró en uno de los cajones. Se podría decir que sabía bien cómo preparar la mesa para comer ya que cuando era pequeña, entre lo años de edad, solía trabajar en la sede principal de toda la Organización. No sabía el porqué, ya que era la única niña entre todas las sirvientas mujeres en ese lugar. Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía el presentimiento que era la _favorita_ o algo así, la simple idea le provocaba un gran malestar.

Se sentó al lado de Konohamaru contemplando cómo comía.

Pasaron las horas, Sakura y Konohamaru la pasaban platicando mientras Sasuke los oía desde el living.

–¿Quién es el de allá?– preguntó Konohamaru refiriéndose a Sasuke.

–Uchiha Sasuke–. Una sonrisa traicionera salió de los labios del Uchiha, le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre en los labios de Sakura. Ese sentimiento fue interrumpido por una salvaje bofetada mental. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Después de un período considerable de tiempo, apareció Hinata seguida de Ino. Sakura se apresuró a saludar y prepararles algo de desayunar.

–No te hubieras molestado, Sakura-chan– dijo Hinata al ver la mesa preparada para desayunar.

–Es... media costumbre– contestó Sakura volviéndo con una bandeja con tazas de té negro.

Las tres chicas continuaron hablando sobre lo que iban a hacer ese día: Hinata necesitaba ir a una librería e Ino quería ir con Sakura a conseguirle algo de ropa.

Para cuando Sakura se percató de la hora, ya eran las 10 de la mañana. Se sorprendió con la rapidez que pasaron las cinco horas.

–Sakura, más o menos a las tres o cuatro de la tarde vamos a conseguirte algo de ropa– apuntó Ino.

–Está bien, pero ya me está dando flojera–.

–Te dé flojera o no, vas a venir– contestó en un tono algo amenazante.

–Y si no, ¿qué?– desafió Sakura con una sonrisa ladina.

Ino contuvo la respiración inflando los cachetes en una expresión enojada.

–Bueno, te acompaño– dijo Sakura finalmente soltando una risita.–Hinata-chan, ¿a dónde era que te ibas?

–A la librería, me voy en un rato–.

–Dejame acompañarte–. Tenía la intensión de proteger disfrazada de las ganas de salir a caminar un rato.

–¿Estás segura? Es en el centro–.

–Mejor–.

Después de, aproximadamente media hora, las 2 ya estaban arregladas y listas para salir. Subieron al auto, este era un Fiat 500, y fueron rumbo al centro. Sakura miraba la ventana fascinada con los edificios y la gente que caminaba por la calle. En la radio sonada "Sunday Morning" de _No Doubt_. La cual encajaba ya que era domingo.

Hinata estacionó el auto y se bajaron. Sakura seguía le paso de Hinata, solo que iba un poco más atrás ya que había mucha gente. Lo que Sakura notó era que un sujeto las estabab siguiendo.

La pelirrosa no quiso alarmar a Hinata por lo que siguió caminando pero con los sentidos alerta.

Cuando ingresaron a la librería, el sujeto todavía las seguía. Hinata pedía los útiles mientras estaba en el mostrador. Sakura no estaba cómoda, se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba unos estantes atrás, disimulaba buscar cosas mientras las miraba.

–¿Pasa algo?– preguntó Hinata al ver la cara de preocupación de Sakura.

–No, ¿te importaría esperar un momento? Ya vuelvo– contestó Sakura yendo al estante que estaba atrás del tipo, haciendo que quedaran de espaldas.

Sakura no sabía lo que se venía.

–Te han estado buscando por todas partes, _Grumpy bunny_– dijo entonando el nombre con sorna.

Una sonrisa salió de la boca de Sakura.

–Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver– dijo volteándose.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al _verlo._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
